Puck's Advice
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Finn and Rachel are back together and wasting no time getting to know each other better...with a little help from Puck. Finchel. M for smutty smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I don't make any profit from writing this story, other than receiving reviews from lovely readers!**

**Story: Finn is quickly realising just how hot Rachel is. Finchel. Smut. **

Finn loves Rachel's body. Now they've finally gotten back together for good, they haven't wasted any time. She lets him roam his hands all over her, and he's realising now more than ever how good she feels, her smooth legs, the curve of her butt, her breasts – small, but so soft.

And she makes such amazing noises too; he doesn't ever want to stop. He's always known Rachel as somewhat prim and self-controlled, and to see her completely lose that is such a massive turn on. She arches up under him as he kisses her neck, and murmurs his name.

"Finn…" And she's guiding him to the back of her bra. She's never done that before, does she mean…?

"You can take it off," she breathes, and the word mailman automatically comes to Finn's mind. Sliding his hand across her back, he feels it give as he unhooks it, and she moves her arms so he can take it off.

She looks beautiful. Erotically so. And she must have remembered herself, for she's opening her eyes and swallowing. Not wasting any time, Finn immediately lowers his head to one of her breasts and begins to slowly swirl his tongue around the pad of her nipple. She cries out, bucking animalistically at the sensation. He moves to the other, her hips still moving of their own accord. He knows she's really turned on now. He remembers vaguely Puck telling him one time about how much girls loved to be licked down there.

"Dude, trust me, the chicks go crazy for it. Maybe Berry will too," he'd said.

No time like the present, Finn thought, and began kissing his way down Rachel's stomach.

"Finn?"

She was a lot wetter than he'd expected, he realised as he began to lick up into her, but he supposed he ought to take that as a compliment. And given from the noises she was now making, what he was doing definitely felt good for her.

He remembers vaguely Puck telling him that a girl's pleasure point was slightly tucked away, so pushes his tongue further into her, finding what feels like a slightly rough nub. It works, Rachel suddenly gets a lot louder, her moans echoing through the room in a way that makes Finn cringe a little, even though he knows nobody is in the house – Rachel's dads are out on their weekly date. He wishes he could look up and see her beautiful face contorting with pleasure, but he can't stop now when she's so close.

Finally Rachel emits a final cry and her hips slump back against the bed, her breathing erratic. Finn takes the opportunity to extract himself from her and take in some air, wiping his mouth and moving back up the bed to lie beside her. Her eyes are closed, her face flushed, and she's still panting, but she can sense him beside her now, and is smiling. He can't help but smile himself, it's the first time he's ever managed to make her make those kind of noises, and that makes him very happy.

She opens her eyes, and her smile becomes slightly tinged with self-consciousness.

"Was that good?" he asks. He knows it was, but he wants to hear her say it anyway.

"Yes. Thank you," she smiles.

He lightly brushes a hand across her collarbone and shoulder, raking his eyes over her body now that he has time to savour it, then looking back up at her brown eyes, which are wide with surprise. "God, you're so beautiful."

She presses her lips together, and he can see the smile in her eyes now too. "No one's ever called me that before. But then…no one's ever seen me naked either."

"Then I am extremely lucky," Finn grins.

"So am I," she responds, pulling his broad footballer's frame closer to her body, and arching up to kiss him.

"My turn," he thinks he hears her whisper in his ear, then she's rolling over so he's lying down and she can kiss and lick her way down his body, and he didn't even realise how much he needed to feel it until a gasp forces its way from his lips.

What Rachel Berry lacks in experience, she more than makes up for with enthusiasm. It also helps that she doesn't appear to have a gag reflex, taking him in her mouth right up to the hilt, then retracting, and repeatedly swirling her tongue around the head of his cock until he can feel his own body starting to get hot with approaching release. He warns her with a choked "Rach" but she continues on as if she hadn't heard him until his orgasm hits and he spills warm liquid into the wetness of her mouth with a low groan.

She sits up, trying to wipe it from her mouth, but only succeeding to get it all over her hand instead, and runs off to the bathroom. She's only gone a short time, but it's long enough for him to recover himself, and also to think on the fact that he'll never get enough of her, and he sure hopes she won't ever get enough of him either.

His hopes are very quickly fulfilled when she returns, quickly hopping into the bed and snuggling right up to him, immediately starting to run her hands along his back.

"What time do your dads get back?" he murmurs against her ear.

"They're staying with a friend," she says and he can hear the smile in her voice, as he rolls her over against the bed and begins to kiss her once more.

It's going to be a fun night.

He'll have to thank Puck in the morning.


End file.
